


[Cover] Roommates Are For Little People

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For Alexxphoenix42, because it has been an honour to be doing this.





	[Cover] Roommates Are For Little People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roommates are for little people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218378) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



> I love this novel! Really! The sexual tension is so legit and Sherlock unconsciously initiating it was so funny. XD —Also, whenever I'm having a depression phase, if I still can control myself, I read this. Really, lovely. So here's a token of appreciation dear author. :)

[](https://imgur.com/OL5dYzF)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. What can I say? It's better late than never.  
> I've read this fanfic earlier this year, during the 'starting phase' of my fandom. But as usual, when it comes to uni!lock/teen!lock, my mind is a mess—even if I wanted to make a cover for all of the glorious fanfiction from this genre, my imagination seemed limited. Partly because, it's not my favourite genre at first, but I came to fell in love with it—and this fic was one of those reasons.
> 
> But I'm still frustrated that I couldn't find the right DOOR after searching for hours so this would make do. Gah. Apologies.


End file.
